


You Really Got Me

by orphan_account



Category: The Beatles
Genre: Other, oh god what am i DOING
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 06:38:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9871865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: alidfhadxp iwq zifphiuhxgpihezqivhxowehnvixuhnwThat's all I have on this





	

From reading and travelling through the world unnoticed, John had soon discovered what had happened all those years ago. He wasn’t the first and certainly wasn’t going to be the last. Genius always found a way to survive, with the myths of extraordinary longevity being from this. He was the second in a new line of geniuses for some plan that had vanished from records many years ago, leaving nothing, not even a name.  
‘So yeah. I’m probably immortal, spare the fact I can get hurt pretty bad and I don’t age.’  
‘I think I understand. But why me?’ I still questioned further.  
‘I was wandering around, and nobody was taking notice of me. I’ve been throwing paper planes into every open window I could find, and yours was difficult to get in, second floor and that.’ John explained. I nodded.  
‘But anyroad, I need to try and find George. I think it’s about time to get everyone back together again. Well, us two at least. The others…’ he trailed off. He scanned the internet through my computer, and I sat there with no clue as to what to do. I picked up my phone and began chatting to a good friend of mine over Tumblr. I didn’t even initiate the conversation, they did. I didn’t know the real name of this person, but they had a cool URL and we followed each other. @harri-krishna was obviously in a chatty mood. We discussed pictures of The Beatles and made sassy comments about them, though John scowled when we talked about mclennon.  
‘You gonna deny it then?’ I said with a wicked grin. John sighed.  
‘Fuck… yes, I did love him. But it was illegal, y’know?’  
I silently partied. I didn’t think about what I was saying when I texted  
‘mclennon was definitely real. John says so.’  
An ellipsis came in reply. Followed by  
‘So John’s with you?’  
This jarred me, because if I’d have said that to any other of my good friends on the hellsite of Tumblr, they’d have said I was crazy because John was dead. But rather than that, @harri-krishna had replied with that. The message continued.  
‘I wouldn’t have thought I was the only one. I am coming.’  
That was eerie. Firstly, he could find where I was and secondly; ‘I wouldn’t have thought I was the only one.’. I turned around and tapped John on the shoulder. I showed him the messaging.  
‘That saves some time.’ he replied with little emotion. ‘One day then. Time to sleep on it.’ John smiled and I was immediately uncomfortable. ‘Don’t worry, I’ll sleep in your spare room.’ With that, he left my room. I yawned, and thought maybe it was all part of the dissociation. Hadn’t I already thought that? I curled up in a ball, and waited for the slow, silent onslaught of sleep.  
Everything was spinning, oranges and reds blurring past like I was falling so far down into a hell tunnel. The lights changed in a strobe-like fashion, and nightmarish faces screamed at me. I was so very scared by this, but I got more of a shock when I woke up.  
‘Hazel. Hazel!’ John was shaking me awake. I took a moment to remember the events of last night. I glanced at the clock, and snapped fully awake when I realised it was eleven in the morning.  
‘Holy shit, I’ve got to go! School!’ I bolted up and grabbed my dress.  
~To Be Continued~

**Author's Note:**

> @harri-krishna is an actual group blog on Tumblr that I set up because why tf not  
> If you want to you can join


End file.
